


Final Day

by curiously_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, though he's a reminder of everything lost, Castiel stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Day

They've been saying it for years now.

"He'll leave you." -Anna.

"He's a no good mud monkey; scum!" -Uriel.

"Just you wait and see, it'll happen soon enough." -Gabriel.

And I've pretended not to hear them, preferring to let the cruel words slide away like rain on a rooftop. Because I know the truth. Where they see a restless soul, clawing for the road, I see someone living to protect all those innocents that he can.

While heaven hasn't abandoned him, many of my brothers and sisters see Dean as a loose end. When they turn away from his drunken form, I reach out and pull him out of the dirt. Every time this happens, I clean him up and get him changed into his nightclothes; a t-shirt (his brother's) and boxers (not his brother's). And every time, when I turn to leave him to sleep, he reaches out to me.

"Cas?" He calls out. His voice is soft, loneliness and fear contained in that one word, my name.

And I cannot leave, not when he needs me so much. Not when I am all he has left. We managed to survive the apocalypse, but in the process we've lost so much. Too many good people had to die for our victory. Ellen and Jo, protecting the Winchester brothers; Chuck, who wouldn't give their location away, no matter how much he was tortured; Bobby, who chose to go on a suicide mission that gave us the chance to defeat Lucifer once and for all; and Sam, who said "Yes" so we could destroy Lucifer while he was at his weakest.

"I'm here, Dean." I assure him. I listen as he chokes on air, trying to contain his sobs, and I lay next to him, cradling his tired body and soul with my own. Wrapping my wings around us, I try my best to comfort Dean, knowing that, while he appreciates my continued presence, I will forever be a reminder of all he's lost.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
> **Author's note:** This is the second of three drabbles written on March 6, 2010. The first is an original drabble and is hosted at Fiction Press DOT net and the second is a Star Trek Reboot story soon to be posted. Inspired by the Tokio Hotel song "Final Day"  
> 


End file.
